


Kiss Twice Kiss Me Deadly

by agedashitofu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-03
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-11 00:25:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1166395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agedashitofu/pseuds/agedashitofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>two beautiful men facing each other, an erotic song, and dim light with sultry atmosphere here and there in masquerade party, what will happened next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss Twice Kiss Me Deadly

Let’s call that this room is a ballroom of a masquerade. No one knew that this masquerade ball held by a certain person, who had the intention to kill his lover. He was killing his lover in a beautiful and sensual way. You could see on the dinner table, many aphrodisiac food served. The smell of this room was also full of aphrodisiac smell. You could notice some of the fragrance here was chocolate, that well known as one of the powerful aphrodisiac.

Now, we moved to the other part of this masquerade ball, the balcony. This balcony had two doors. The left door had scarlet color, passionate, thrilling, sensual and of course dangerous. The other door had light blue color, it looked calm, but no one knew the threat that hidden behind its mask. When the music was playing, it made people dance and dance. The body was moving slowly, following the rhythm of the music. Slowly, in a beautiful way, the hips were starting to moved, followed by the shoulder, and then tip toeing the feet. Soft click of finger and soft voice from the singer, made the masquerade became more and more hot than usual.

People were dancing as if they never knew what the scarlet and light blue door hid behind its beauty. Two men showed up and standing right in front of the scarlet door. The first man, using his scarlet tuxedo and black mask, was walking slowly to the balcony. The other man, who was using black tuxedo and some ornament of light blue flower on his chest and wearing white mask that covered half of his face, was looking through the audience while sipping his vanilla milkshake.

No one realized the sudden presence of those men. But, each of them realized their presence. Smile never left that scarlet man’s lips. He walked slowly to the podium, and grabbed the microphone and began to sing, in slow and soft voice.

 _paburofu no inu no you ni tomerarenai yokyuu_  
shitatari ochiru zerii ga afureta jagujii  
ki wo nukeba saigo isshun no uchi ni  
nodomo kamikirare sharagete shall we deadly dance with…

The light blue man's lips curved into small smile. His gaze focused on the scarlet man’s eyes. He knew that his gaze affected that man’s body although he used his usual deadpanned looks. He also did not have any intention to lower his gaze. The burning eyes, met with the other. Each sensation came and went through their body. The scarlet man licked his lips, and began to sing the next stanza.

 _Kuchizuke shiyou mou ichido kimi no himitsu abakou_ _  
Shita to shita no saki ni shinjitsu ga aru Shalalala aishiaou.._

He touched his lips and licked it again, sent shiver through the air to that light blue’s man spine. Before the scarlet man finished another stanza, suddenly the light became dim, until the darkness came and covered the hall. He felt warm hand on his hips, warm breath tickling his ear, and soft lips planted some kisses to his neck.

Before he started to enjoying the treatment, he felt strong arm wrapped his body, and brought him to the scarlet room. No one realized that the scarlet man was missing, because there was a replacement already stood there and continued the song.

Now, let us move to the scarlet room. The room was dim. A king size bed, wrapped with soft satin in red, and some aromatic candle decorated this room. There was also a chandelier on the top, but it seemed that the owner did not have any intention to use it properly. All he need was his bedside lamp. Dim colored lamp fit this occasion.

 _Yaya sameta koohi kappu meriigorando mitai_ _  
Kimi to boku no dasei wo maneshite miseru_

The singer outside began the new stanza of that song. The scarlet man, who was walking slowly, was following the rhythm, grabbing the other man’s hips, and starting to touch his lips.

“You know, this entire cat and mouse game should be over now,” the scarlet man said, as he laid some butterfly kisses through the other man’s lips, “Hmm… taste like vanilla...” He began to lick the other man’s lips, explored the wet cavern and began to thrust his warm tongue inside.

A low groan of desire came from the light blue man's lips. He bit the other man’s lower lip, and began to sink his hand into that man’s hair. It was soft just like a silk, red just like fire. He enjoyed the sensation that was running through his vein, all of the sensation was covering his body and mind, spinning around just like merry go round.

 _Midara na yubisaki takuto ni shite_ _  
Sousashite misete ima sugu shall we deadly dance with…_

He felt that scarlet man’s finger, moved and began to unbutton his cloth. One by one dropped onto the floor. A big and warm palm, tickled his shoulder, and moved to his back, began to massage his body. It was slowly and painful, making his body screamed for its need of pleasure. He gasped, when the other man’s lips left his lips. A wet and hot tongue was moving to his earlobe, nipping and licking, sometimes biting slowly.

His body moved, just like a beautiful dance in pleasure. Pleasure that ran through his veins was the music. The dirty sound of his moan and growl was the other instrumental. The harmony of passion and need drove his body to dance, dance and dance, following that talented lips, tongue and finger movement in his body.

 _Kuchizuke shiyou mou ichido hitomi wa aketa mama_ _  
Shita to shita no saki ni kimi no shinigao shalalala yurushiaou.._

“I’m sorry,” the light blue man mumbled, between his moan and grasped the other man hair.

  
“What for?”

  
“For this cat and mouse game. I’m sorry, Akashi-kun.”

  
“I already forgive you, Tetsuya. I've always forgive you no matter what you've done to me. Now, just let me make you dance and scream until you die.”

  
Kuroko gasped when he felt Akashi’s clever hand on his hips, stroking his length that still covered with his tight boxer.

Moan never escaped his lips when he felt Akashi’s lips planted another kisses through his neck. The soft lips that he longed for such a long time, now were exploring his needy body. He was moaning again, when he felt soft tug on his pinky bud. Akashi gently caressed his pinky bud, played with it until it became hard. Gasping and calling Akashi’s name, Kuroko was pressing his finger onto Akashi’s shoulder. Maybe it would leave some mark tomorrow but he did not care. All he wanted was Akashi’s skillful tongue on his body, and his touch to his desperate organ.

“You look so eager...”

  
“But I know that you like it, you always like the eager me more than anything.”

  
“You my spoiled angel, now let me shut your mouth, change your mocking tone into desperate moan.”

As he said that, Akashi began to pull Kuroko’s tight boxer, and began to stroke his length, while he planted some kisses, played with Kuroko’s harden nipple with his clever tongue.

_Ki wo nukeba saigo isshun no uchi ni  
Nodomo kamikirare sharagete shall we deadly dance with_

Kuroko gasped, and arched his body when he felt Akashi’s lips danced on his nipple. The pleasure became a combo when Akashi began to rub his arching length with fast stroke. Kuroko clutched the pillow, moaned Akashi’s name when he felt the sensation became stronger and made his body screamed in pleasure. He bit his lips, tried to hold his moan, but he felt Akashi’s hand caressed his cheek, and toyed with his lips.

“Do not hold your moan; I want to hear it, Tetsuya. Let me hear your beautiful voice.”

Just right after Akashi said that, Kuroko let out his moan. He was moaning desperately, craving for more of Akashi’s touch. Seeing his lover flushed, all horny just because of his treatment really turned Akashi on. He began to undress himself until both of them were naked. Akashi moved his body on top of Kuroko’s body. He kissed his lover’s lips again, battled with his lover tongue and dominated the kiss.

Kuroko always knew that he won’t be the winner of this dominating game. He let Akashi explored his warm cavern, feeling the movement of Akashi’s tongue that invading his mouth. Akashi moved his hands, touched Kuroko’s lips and slowly put one finger onto Kuroko’s mouth.

_Kuchizuke shiyou mou ichido kimi no himitsu wo abakou  
Shita to shita no saki ni shinjitsu ga aru shalalala…_

_It is the time_ , Kuroko thought. Slowly, he pushed Akashi’s body, and changed their position. Kuroko was desperate, and he needed more of Akashi. Slowly, he began to lick Akashi’s finger, coating it with his saliva until it was lubed enough.

Akashi understood with what Kuroko wanted. He let Kuroko took control. Then, Kuroko put Akashi’s finger on his entrance and slowly put it inside. He felt a little sting when Akashi’s finger inside his body. He bit his lips, tried to adjust with the sensation of being filled. Slowly, when his body relaxed, he put another finger, and let Akashi scissoring himself. Kuroko was moaning and panting. Akashi smirked when he felt the sudden gasp from Kuroko. He must hit that sensitive spot inside his lover with his finger.

Kuroko was moaning, and biting his lips ferociously. Akashi could not stand it anymore. He needed to be inside his lover's body as soon as possible.

As soon as Akashi changed their position, slowly he entered his lover’s body. No one could describe the sensation that Akashi and Kuroko felt right now. They began with the slow movement, tender kisses and touch, also whispered of each other name.

Their lips met, and they repeated their kisses. Kuroko’s lips made a shape like an O when he felt Akashi’s length abusing his sweet spot. He moaned, and groaned more and more.

“Faster, Akashi-kun… I need you go faster…”

Just right after Kuroko said that, Akashi’s movement became faster. He wanted to satisfy his lover after such a long time. Passion, affection melted in this room. The heat of their body and the aroma of sex were filling this violet room. Kuroko gasped when he felt that he nearly came.

“Akashi-kun… touch me… please…” he gasped and bit his lips again.

Akashi also moaned, because he felt that he nearly came too. He grabbed Kuroko’s length and began to stroke it. No need a long time, Kuroko came and his white fluid squirted on his stomach and Akashi’s hand. Akashi’s movement become faster then he came hard inside his lover.

“Tetsuya… akhh!”

 _Kuchizuke shiyou mou ichido…_ _  
Ai to ai no saki ni kimi no shinigao shalalala koroshiaou…_

Both of them were panting. Akashi was still on top of Kuroko’s body, trying to catch some breath. He smiled, when he felt Kuroko’s lips touched his, and gently he removed his length from Kuroko’s entrance, made a shiver to the other man. He slowly and gently caressed his lover cheek and kissed Kuroko’s forehead.

“You figuratively killed me, Akashi-kun,” Kuroko mumbled between the kiss that now, Akashi was doing on his lips.

“I know; I killed you in passion.”

Kuroko smiled, and hugged his lover back, “Well, spending money for masquerade like this just to lure me was not really good, Sei-kun.”

Akashi chuckled and pinched Kuroko’s cheek. He kissed his lover again. Yes, he made this masquerade party only to lure his lover from his hiding place. He had the intention to kill Kuroko figuratively with this masquerade.

“You know, Sei-kun, I don’t mind to be killed again if you kill me this way. I’ll consider running again from you if I got a beautiful killing like this.”

“Oh, no way in hell I will let you run from me again. I will make you stay beside me forever. And I will kill you using this erotic way if it will make you always stay with me forever, Tetsuya.”

Kuroko smiled when he felt Akashi tighten his hug. He kissed Akashi’s lips again, and caressed his lips.  
“So, kill me every day, Sei-kun. Kill me and kiss me. Kiss twice and kiss me deadly.”

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> recycling this fic from my old fic, hope you like it!  
> it will be better if you read it while listening to the song lol  
> here's the link http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z2MK84j6FdI


End file.
